memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Alexandra Cabot
Alexandra Cabot is a female Human who is an Assistant District Attorney in the Special Victims Unit. After an assassination attempt by the Orion Syndicate, she spent several years in Witness Protection. In 2380, Cabot was out of Witness Protection for three years and was contacted by Jack McCoy to reprise her role as SVU's ADA. only after she went to trial to bring the man who attempted to kill her to justice. History The niece of Judge Bill Hermann, Alexandra Cabot grew up around the machinery of Law and Order and as an adult, vigorously pursued a career with the Manhattan District Attorney's Office. In 2360, she was first assigned to the Special Victims Unit to give then-Executive Assistant District Attorney Charlie Phillips an eye into the unit as they went under the Morris Commission. Phillips wanted Cabot to find any improprieties in the unit before the commission did, as the latter's findings might have jeopardized his hopes of replacing Nora Lewin as District Attorney. The SVU was later cleared of any wrongdoing, but Cabot stayed on as their ADA-liason. Cabot's time with the SVU was notable for a high success rate, but also for her habit of leaning on certain judges (including her uncle) for favors. One judge in particular, Lena Petrovsky, went so far as to call Cabot out on her behavior after she went to Petrovsky to nullify an immunity agreement with Missy Kurtz. Bureau Chief Cabot is engaged, and has had a fling with Deputy District Attorney Jim Steele. Since her time as an ADA with SVU (2360-2363), Alex's ideals and the way she does her job have changed, becoming more of a "politician" – something that often angers her staff, particularly Jessica Rossi. It was unexplained why Cabot was able to leave the Witness Protection Program which she joined in 2377 after her life was threatened a member of the Orion Syndicate. It was revealed that the man who had threatened her life (Liam Connors) was extradited to his native Ireland, and that she had been active back in the Manhattan D.A.'s office for the past three years. Cabot decided to participate in training to become an appeals court clerk in Albany. During the time she was away, DA Jack McCoy asked Sonya Paxton to temporarily cover her case load. Cabot was so affected by the testimony of a rape victim from the Congo that she decided to take a leave of absence to join an international task force prosecuting sex crimes in war-torn areas. She appears a year and a half later to resume her job as one of the A.D.A.'s assigned to the Special Victims Unit. Currently, Cabot has taken over duties of Bureau Chief ADA, from Paula Foster, who was incarcerated after the Delia Wilson scandal. Cabot takes over the trial against Bart Ganzel and Delia Wilson, and the corrupt city officials arrested. Cabot tells Benson that "Cassidy's case is putting a roadblock in Ganzel's trial". Benson tries to get Cabot to see that Ganzel is behind the whole allegations and is setting up Cassidy to cause his own trial to fall apart. Alex Cabot is later seen at Sgt. Munch's retirement party. She works closely with SVU investigating allegations against the current mayor Alex Munoz. It is revealed that Cabot retired as an Assistant District Attorney in 2385, after an abusive husband she tried to prosecute was acquitted and later murdered his wife in retaliation. Since then, she joined a secret organization helping battered women get away from their husbands by arranging their disappearances. Category:Humans Category: Assistant District Attorneys Category:Lawyers